


Jackson “LOVEBUG” Hargreeves (OC) by/for ObliqueOptimism

by TwistedIllusions



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Art, Dad!Klaus, Drawing, Fanart, Kid Fic, Klaus Hargreeves Son, Klaus’s baby, ObliqueOptimism, Other, Parent Klaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedIllusions/pseuds/TwistedIllusions
Summary: For ObliqueOptimism for their beautiful story Those Days Are Gone, And My Heart Is Full.I introduce to you my version of Klaus’s sweet little LOVEBUG Jackson!! ❤️I hope you enjoy! And if you haven’t already...YA’LL, GO READ THEIR STORY IT IS ABSOLUTELY  PRECIOUS!!!**Medium used- lined college ruled paper and a mechanical pencil because I need to pickup art supplies and this simply couldn’t wait LOL
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	Jackson “LOVEBUG” Hargreeves (OC) by/for ObliqueOptimism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ObliqueOptimism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliqueOptimism/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Those Days Are Gone, And My Heart Is Full](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759943) by [ObliqueOptimism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliqueOptimism/pseuds/ObliqueOptimism). 




End file.
